warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Camp Hotspots
As a rogue, there are some places that are very good for making a clan camp. These areas are based off their "stats". *If they are close to Fourtrees *If they have water nearby *If they have brambles nearby *If there isn't/are any battles nearby *If prey is abundant around the area A good substitute for water is Moss. Moss can be found by pressing space to scratch a tree, and continue scratching the tree until Moss comes off of it. Moss can also be used to attract other rogues, so water isn't as important as the other stats. Also, space to build without having large rocks or trees blocking your view of camp is important, but not necessary. It is not impossible to work rock and trees into your camp, making an easy way to get moss if it's a tree (even dead trees give moss, and the Mothermouth sign) and rocks are good for decoration too. Below the Outlook Rock Water: '''4/10 Nearby, there ''is ''the Gorge, but it can be a hassle and a battle takes place there between WindClan and RiverClan. so, you may as well just use the tree provided. '''Brambles: '''5/10 The square below this spawns one bramble on it, but since it is so close, it is convenient for brambles, even though you may have to switch the squares constantly to get any brambles for your camp. '''Battles: '''9/10 This spot is great for experience grinding as you have the curve in the Thunderpath and the Gorge nearby to fight in. However, many cats from WindClan seem to like to visit this square, making it an often attacked place, which can be inconvenient while you build your walls. '''Prey: '''8/10 Even in Leaf-bare, I managed to find plenty of thrushes and rabbits in the area, so finding enough prey shouldn't be a problem if you know how to get it. Also, the abandoned badger den is always full of rabbits, but occasionally gets attacked by WindClan cats. '''Fourtrees: 9/10 Overall Rating: 35/50 Below the Great Sycamore Water: '''10/10 A small square of water that you can walk over and doesn't get in the way. Just like moss, except it actually looks like you would drink from it. '''Brambles: '''6/10 Almost every block surrounding this has one bramble spawning on it. This is great, because you can stroll from block to block casually picking up brambles. '''Battles: '''3/10 There are next to no battles around, aside from ShadowClan and ThunderClan's Thunderpath quarrels. This is good if you don't like battles, but that also means no experience for you. '''Prey: '''7/10 The Great Sycamore and the tile where Graystorm is are great hunting grounds that allow you to get plenty of prey in a shortened time. The problem is that it is dangerously close to the ThunderClan camp, so it is best not to enter the tile where the ThunderClan guards are. They kill you instantly if you come near them, so staying as far away as possible is a good idea. '''Fourtrees: '''1/10 '''Overall Rating: 26/40 In the top left corner of WindClan territory Water: 5/10 There isn't much water surrounding this area, but there are many trees enabling you to get lots of moss, for drinking and for nests. Brambles: 6/10 A lot of the surrounding tiles have at least one bramble on it, making it easy to collect brambles for camp walls. Battles: 4/10 The Gorge is nearby, where WindClan and RiverClan are almost always bickering. The Gorge is a good place to get EXP. Prey: 10/10 One tile south from this hotspot is a place abundant in squirrels, even in Leaf-bare. This means that your cat will never be too hungry for long, as squirrels heal the most hunger points. Overall Rating: 25/40 Two spaces above the Outlook Rock Water: 10/10 There is a large space of water in this spot, that may prove annoying to build around, but it is certainly useful to have around. Brambles: 10/10 Two brambles spawn on this exact square, alongside the brambles from the thunderpath. Battles: 7/10 This spot is also attacked very often by both ShadowClan and WindClan, and the Thunderpaths are popular fighting spots for the two bickering clans. Prey: 6/10 About this place, is the lack of nearby hunting spots worth your time. In my experience making camp here, I found hunting to be a real hassle. Overall Score: 33/40 West (left) of the ShadowClan camp entrance Water: 9/10 Both north (up) and west (left) of this location have large pools of water and trees can be found west and south (below) for moss. Brambles: 10/10 Three brambles spawn on this tile. Also, the tiles west and south spawn two, and both southwest (below, left) and southeast (below, right) spawn one. If I could rate this higher, I would. Battles: 5/10 There are no major battles nearby, except small disputes between ThunderClan and ShadowClan on the Thunderpath. However, ShadowClan patrols are constantly in the area nearby. There is also a very slim chance that a ShadowClan patrol will spawn in this area. Prey: 6/10 This spot is pretty difficult when it comes to prey, unless you're keen on catching frogs in the marshes north and west of this location, or the few thrushes that may reside nearby. Overall Score: 30/40 Two tiles below the outlook rock Water: 9/10 Water is difficult to get to in this location. However, there is the Gorge two tiles below, and Fourtrees near, as well as a tree at the tile left of this one for moss. Brambles: 10/10 There is plenty of brambles nearby. There is also a bramble that spawns on this tile, making it easy to build camp walls. Battles: 10/10 There are many battles a few more tiles left of Fourtrees- something that can prove annoying when you're hunting and a Clan Cat struts up and grabs your FreshKill. Prey: 10/10 There is plenty of prey around this tile. One tile to the right and one tile up is the only place squirrels are in WindClan territory. Also, Fourtrees has an abundance of prey, most commonly rabbits or mice. Overall Score: 39/40 One tile left from the Moonstone Water: 4/10 Water is not near, but there is a dead tree that gives a lot of Moss. Brambles: 10/10 One bramble spawns in that tile, and two spawn below it. Battles: 4/10 The WindClan vs ShadowClan thunderpath battle is near. This spot is great for people that don't like battles. Prey: 5/10 Two tiles below this spot is a good spot for hunting thrushes, and one tile left is a spot for hunting mice and thrushes. The Carrionplace is also nearby. Overall Score: 23/40 'One tile below the ShadowClan Camp' Water: 5/10 There is some water nearby, but also a few trees. Brambles: 10/10 On the tile itself, one bramble regularly spawns and on the tiles around it you can find a lot more. Battles: 0/10 Because of the recruiter on the tile, no enemies will spawn. Prey: 7/10 Frogs don't spawn a lot, but it's also above the Burnt Sycamore, where you can find prey easily. Overall Score: 22/40 Two Tiles Right of the Top of WindClan Territory Water: 10/10 There's a small water pool in the tile that doesn't get in the way of building. Plus, lots of trees that are in the back so they don't get in the way either. Brambles: 10/10 There's two brambles to the left, and left from that, and south is one. Also, two tiles left is one bramble and south from that is two. Battles: 3/10 This tile has no battles, along with the tiles around it. The only battles are on the Thunderpath and two tiles left and south between ShadowClan and WindClan. Good for people who like a battle now and then. Prey: 10/10 There's lots of prey. Two tiles right then south has lots of squirrels, and you can find mice, rabbits and sometimes thrushes on the tiles all around the camp spot. Even in Leaf-bare, you'll find lots of prey. Overall Score: 33/40 Training Hollow Water: 8/10 To the west, there's lots of water. There's also lots of trees, so getting water shouldn't be a problem. Brambles: 10/10 Two brambles naturally spawn on this tile, plus, if you go north, two brambles also spawn there. Go two tiles north, and that tile also has one bramble. Battles: 8/10 As it's the Training Hollow, ThunderClan cats will spawn and try to attack you. Prey: 10/10 Lots of prey. Thrushes spawn in two locations on the tile itself. Plus, there are lots of mice. If you go north, there are also lots of thrushes, squirrels and mice. Overall Score: 36/40 Category:Rogue Life